A Pokemon Master?
by Ixcalia
Summary: YGOPokemon crossover. All of the hikaris' get turned into pokemon and the Yamis' are the trainers. What will happen? Read and find out. Makes you wonder, huh?
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm gonna try to write a new story people, so work with me! 

Yami: Keep notice of the 'TRY' she used in that statement.

Me: Who asked you!?!

Yami: (Looks away innocently)

Me: (Just do the stupid disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Egyptianprincess1691 does NOT own Yugioh OR Pokemon.

Me: On with the story!

Chapter 1

Yugi jumped up from his bed after hearing a loud crash from downstairs. He looked around wearily, his brain not yet taking in what he heard. He jumped once again after hearing his door slam shut. He once again looked around for the source that dared to wake him from his peaceful slumber. He blinked feeling a weight on his bed. He looked over where the weight was only to see a pair of emerald eyes staring into his amethyst ones. This must have startled him greatly, because he jumped about 6 feet in the air.

"Calm down big brother, it's just me." Whispered a quiet voice. Yugi relaxed after hearing the voice.

"Next time knock before you come in," Yugi muttered irritated. Yugi wasn't exactly a morning person. "What did you crash into out there? You'd better hope it wasn't grandpa's priceless vase. He'd kick you out of this house on the..."

"It wasn't me! First of all, that crash came from downstairs, and second that noise was the thing that woke me up." Alicia shook her head when all she got for a reply was an 'oh' and a really loud/long yawn. "Big brother, do you know what that could mean!?!"

"It means...not a clue." Alicia fell off the bed anime style. She quickly got up and back in front of Yugi. Sure, he may of been a straight A student in school, but when he's tired he could compete with Joey. How, you ask, does Yugi make it through his morning classes then? Well, he doesn't wake up at 4:00 A.M. in the morning for nothin'. Yes, it takes Yugi 4 hours to wake up and sometimes even longer. It all depends on how much sleep he got. Alicia looked at Yugi and sweatdropped. He was trying to fall back asleep. Alicia snorted and pushed him off of the bed receiving a groan and a long line of curses as Yugi tried to un tangle himself from the blankets that were wrapped around him. Alicia finally decided to answer her brother's question.

"It means that there is either a burglar down stairs, or Grandpa is raiding the refigirator in his sleep again" Alicia jumped back as Yugi quickly jumped to his feet.

"We'd better go see just in case it is Grandpa. The doctor made it pretty clear that he shouldn't eat in his sleep." Alicia looked at him for a minute.

"And if it's a burglar?" Yugi looked at her neck and smiled at the Millennium Star. He grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off of his nightstand and put it around his neck.

"We've always got Yami and Nefetari to help us if we need it." Yugi smiled reassuringly at his Alicia when he saw her gulp. "Alicia, calm down, have they ever let us down before?" He saw her shake her head no. "Well then, they won't let us down now. They know when we're in trouble and will be out in a heartbeat."

"I guess so," Alicia smiled and nodded at Yugi. "Okay, let's go." Yugi saw the fear in her eyes and grabbed her hand. Alicia beamed at him. Yugi and her had hardly known one another for a year and it was rare for them to show any brotherly or sisterly compassion towards one another. Yugi carefully led Alicia and himself to the stairs.

Yugi and Alicia had searched the entire downstairs and still found no trace of anyone. There was no broken items or anything.

"Maybe who ever it was heard us and left." Alicia suggested. She was currently looking in the kitchen for anything that might have beem stolen and/or broken.

"I guess they did." Yugi replied from his current position in the living room. He walked back into the kitchen where Alicia was now looking through the drawers. Yugi smiled slightly. "Alicia, I don't think anybody would have stole silverware, towels, extension cords, or recipe cards." He laughed at the thought of Bakura stealing all of Alicia's recipe cards that her mother had left her. Alicia glared at him.

"Hey! Those recipe cards are of special value. I don't have to make you and grandpa a decent meal every night. You and him would still be eating Tofu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner if it weren't for me." Yugi shuddered at the thought of the food he had eaten for the better part of his life. He came at of his thoughts when he heard a yawn from beside him. Alicia now had a sleepy smile on her normally stern face.

"Are you tired or are you thinking about Kaiba?" Alicia gave him a weary glare which only caused him to laugh. Everybody knew she loved Kaiba, and some people ,like Mokuba and himself, had their suspicions about Kaiba and his feelings for the poor girl.

"I'm to tired to kick your butt," she muttered softly, the smile coming back to her face. Yugi smiled at her. She looked kinda cute like that. He walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we should get to bed. We have school tommorrow." Yugi said his own sleepy smile planting itself on his face. They both walked over to the steps only to stop in their tracks.

A floating figure, that was dressed in black robes and a black hood that blocked his face from view, was staring at them with glowing red eyes. It pointed a finger at them and let out an odd sounding moan. Yugi and Alicia shielded there eyes as their Millennium items lit up brightly. Crimson and orangish-yellow eyes looked around and widened as they saw a big black ball of energy coming at them. Yami and Nefetari both tried to move out of the way, but their bodies were frozen stiff. Yami's eyes widened as the black ball of energy hit him. He felt a slight shock run through his body and then all went black.

Yami groaned as he opened his eyes. He was lying in a couch, but it wasn't Yugi's. It wasn't even in the game shop. Yami quickly sat up but soon regretted it as a wave of dizziness hit him. He groaned a little while holding his head. He was suddenly pushed down. He looked up to see a red head staring sypathetically down at him. He blinked when he felt a cold rag push down on his forehead.

"Where am I?" He asked. The red head looked at him and smiled.

"You're in Pallet Town. Me and my friends found you and the rest of your friends passed out on the road." Yami blinked up at her.

"The rest of my friends?" Yami asked sitting up once again, but this time much more slowly. He looked around at his surroundings. 'I'm in a living quarters by the looks of it.' He thought to himself. He looked over to his left. 'Is that Bakura and Seth?' He looked to his right. 'And Jono and Marik!' He frowned slightly. "Umm...excuse me Miss...?"

"Oh! My name's Misty." she said feeling stupid for not telling him her name.

"Misty. Was there a girl around with us?" he asked

"Yes, she's upstairs. Would you like to see your girlfriend?" She questioned. Yami blushed slightly.

"Umm... actually, she's my sister." He said, smiling sheepishly. Misty's eyes grew wide and she blushed at her mistake.

"Oh, sorry. It's just the way she was lying on you when we found you, I thought you were lovers." Yami's blush deepened. Yami suddenly felt something on his lap move and looked down. "Wha...?"

The thing on his lap looked up at him and cocked its head to the side. "Pichu?" (Yami?) it asked confused. Yami's eyes widened when he saw the item around the things neck.

"YUGI!!!"

Me: I hope that's a good first chapter.

Yami: Not bad so far, I guess.

Me: I'm going to do something new with my stories.

Yami: Yep. She needs 3 GOOD reviews for a new chapter.

Me: Yeah so don't forget to...

Yami: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Okay, I think I know what to do know.

Yami: Okay, so type. People asked you to continue.

Me: I know, I have to think one step at a time.

Alicia: Just get on with it!

Me: Fine, you do the disclaimer!

Alicia: Okay,

Disclaimer: Egyptianprincess1691 does not own yugioh or pokemon.

Chapter 2: The Other's Form

Bakura's eyes fluttered open slightly. He quickly covered his eyes as the sunlight greeted him. As his eyes adjusted to the light he began to look around. '_I'm not in_ _Ryou's house_.' He thought. He sat up to get a better look at hi surroundings. He saw a red head sitting next to Yami speaking in an annoying voice. '_Wait!' _he thought. '_What is the baka pharaoh doing here?'_ He continued to look around. _'And the priest and that guard. Where the pharaoh is, his sister is surely near as well.'_ He felt a small weight on his chest shift and looked down at it. It looked like a brown and white puppy with over grown ears. It looked up at him and let out a small yawn. "What the HELL are you!?!" He yelled. It tilted its head to the side, looking at Bakura in question. Bakura looked at it more closely and gasped when he saw a Millennium Ring hanging around its neck. "R-Ryou?" He asked, slightly shocked. The said 'puppy' looked at him questionably.

"Eevee? Eevee eve eve?" (Bakura? Are you okay?)

Seth moaned slightly as he felt a headache begin to pound. Who was that stranger in the mansion, and what did he want with his hikari? Seth looked around, slightly confused by his surroundings. He looked over and saw Bakura pointing at something and yelling. '_What's wrong with him now? Is he yelling at a dog? (snicker) I knew he would lose it some day, but so soon?' _He looked next to him and noticed Jono lying next to him. He jumped away startled and landed on the floor, or so he thought.

"Char! Charmander!" (Seth! Get off me!) Seth looked down at what was making the noises. The orange lizard looking animal stared up at him. It had a small fire burning at the tip of its tail, but the strange animal didn't seem to notice. He was more shocked about the deep blue eyes. They looked just like…

"K-Kaiba?" '_Great, now I've lost it!'_

Nefetari whimpered as she woke up from a nightmare, and with a splitting headache. '_I wish Seth were here. He knows how to get rid of my headaches'_ She thought as she looked around. '_Where am I any way?' _She looked around, but there was still no indication as to where she was. She heard a small voice come from beside her. She looked over to see a creature with a long snout. It had four holes in its back that had flames coming from them. The little creature didn't seem to notice or care though. The little thing looked up when it felt eyes on it.

"Cyndaquil?" (Nefetari?)

Me: Sorry for the short chapter. I would have put what Joey was, but I don't know if I should make him a Totidile or something else. And, I'm sorry about any spelling errors I made.

Alicia: She wants 2 reviews to know if she should continue.

Yami: Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I now accept anonymous reviews! Anyone who wants to review without loging in can do so now!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or pokemon

Chapter 3: Malik and Joey

Marik rolled onto his back and pointed to the ceiling in his sleep. "I've got you now Pharaoh!" he yelled out, followed by a loud, and what he thought to be an evil, psychotic laugh. "No! Not the evil pharaoh plushies of doom!" Marik rolled off of the bed he was laying on and landed on top of something soft. He looked over and noticed that Yami, Seth, and Bakura were laughing, having overheard his dream. He glared at them until he felt the thing he landed on squirm under him. "What the?" he looked under him and saw a blue serpent curled up in a ball. The serpent looked at him, opened its mouth, and blew a bunch of bubbles in his face. The serpent then slithered out from under him and looked at everyone who was looking at him.

"Dratini?" (What?)

Jono, as usual, was snoring as loud as possible. A little blue dinosaur looking pokemon was doing the same. The little blue pokemon suddenly jerked awake and looked at its surroundings. He rolled off of the couch he was lying on and cursed silently in his mind. "Totidile?" (What in the?) He definitely wasn't in his messed up apartment anymore. 'In fact,' he thought 'I don't think I'm even in my body.' Joey suddenly sweat dropped. 'Man, I thought I snored loud. Jono's the master.' Jono rolled over and fell on top of the poor Totidile A.K.A Joey. Joey groaned in pain as Jono landed on him. So hard, in fact, Joey wondered how he could still sleep. The minute Jono rolled off, however, Joey was gonna make sure Jono woke up.

Finally, after about an hour, Jono rolled off of poor little Joey. Joey immediately hopped up and grinned at Jono's leg. Joey pounced and bit down on Jono's leg. He bit hard. Jono jumped up and screamed in pain. "OWOWOW! Let go you stupid animal!" Hearing Jono's comment, Joey decided to bite down harder. "RA DAMMIT! I SAID LET GO!" Jono kicked Joey into the table that was by him and slammed Joey's head into it. And, of course, Joey let go and fell onto the floor, unconscious. "Um…oops?"

Yami was still laughing and picking on Marik about his 'evil pharaoh plushies of doom' dilemma.

Marik glared at Yami. "Ra dammit pharaoh! How do you expect be to have normal, nice dreams, when you always pick on me about something!" Yami stopped laughing and glared back at Marik.

"I'M the one who is always picking on YOU! You always find something to pick on me about. Like that time when I tried to cook! I accidentally blew up the stove and you continuously picked on me about it, saying things like 'even Bakura knows how to use the stove' and 'you should take Anger Management classes. It ain't the stoves fault that your cooking tasted like crap'!"

"But I was being truthful! Your cooking does taste like crap!"

Yami smirked at Marik when a thought hit him. "How would you know? You never even got to try my cooking!"

Marik blinked. "W-well, that's not the point! I bet it would taste like crap if I did try it!"

Nefetari then walked in with Alicia asleep in her arms. "Actually, Yami is the best cook that Egypt ever knew. He still is too. He blew up the stove once and that was it. I've tasted Bakura's cooking compared to Yami's, and I must say, Yami definitely takes the prize for best cook." Yugi just leaned against Yami and listened to the conversation.

"Pichu (tired)" Yugi let his eyes slide close and fell asleep.

Seth looked at everyone. "Instead of arguing, shouldn't we try to find out what happened to our hikari's and why they look like this?" Yami nodded at Seth.

"He's probably right. We also need to find out what the being, that appeared to everyone last night, was."

Nefetari yawned and sat down next to Seth. "You all do that. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Alicia yawned as well and curled into a little ball in side of Nefetari's arms.

Yami nodded and looked next to him to see if Yugi was still there. He smiled when he noticed that he was asleep. Taking off his jacket, he placed it over Yugi's small form. "Goodnight Aibou"

"Eevee (sleep)" Ryou curled up next to Bakura as well and fell into a light and peaceful sleep.

Sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer.

READ AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Since I got so many reviews for the last chapter, I'm going to update now. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.

Chapter 4:

"So what are we all supposed to do with these, pokemon?" Yami asked Misty after she explained what the pokemon were. Misty had found it a little weird that they didn't know what they were, considering they had them, but she decided to explain anyway.

"You go around and battle other trainers or wild pokemon with them. Most trainers' goals are to become the pokemon master. However, you can only do that by defeating eight different gyms and gaining a badge from each one." Yami just nodded.

"So, what are they?" He asked holding the still sleeping Yugi up. "I mean what are there names and what do they do?"

"Well, the one you have is a Pichu. It's a…well, wait right here. I think I know a way to explain them to you easier." Misty got up and walked out of the room. "HEY! ASH! COME UP HERE FOR A MINUTE!" All of the yami's covered their ears while their hikaris all snapped awake. A kid with a red and white hat on came up the stairs.

"Yeesh Misty, do you have to yell so loud?" Misty just rolled her eyes and dragged Ash into the room.

"Let them use Dexter so they can have some info on their pokemon Ash. I can't explain all of the." Ash looked at all of the yami's.

"Don't you have your own pokedexs'? All starter trainers get them." The yami's all shook their heads. "All right. You can use mine I guess." Ash pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at Yugi.

"Pichu, an electric pokemon. Also referred to as, the tiny mouse pokemon. It is a stage one pokemon. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. Height is 1 foot. Weight is 4 pounds." Ash took the pokedex off of Yugi and pointed it at Alicia. "Cyndaquil, a fire pokemon. Also known as the fire mouse pokemon. It is a stage one pokemon. It usually stays hunched over. If it is angry or surprised, it shoots flames out of its back. Height is 1 foot 8 inches. Weight is 17 pounds." Yami looked at Yugi and Alicia.

"So Yugi can use attacks that use electricity and Alicia can only use attacks that use fire?" Ash shook his head.

"Not all the time. Sometimes they can use attacks that aren't there type. Yugi could use normal attacks like Swift or Quick Attack. Same goes for Alicia. All pokemon can use different types of attacks despite what type they are." Yami nodded in understanding. Ash pointed his pokedex at Ryou.

"Eevee, a normal type pokemon. Also known as the evolution pokemon. Its irregularly configured DNA is affected by its surroundings. It evolves if its environment changes. Height: 1 foot. Weight: 14 pounds. Totodile, a water type pokemon. Also referred to as the big jaw pokemon. It is small but rough and tough. It won't hesitate to take a bite out of anything that moves." Jono rubbed his leg.

"So I noticed" He muttered bitterly. Seth chuckled.

"Not very surprising that Joey gets turned into a big mouthed pokemon." Everyone except for Misty, Ash, and Jono laughed at that statement.

"Height: 2 feet. Weight: 21 pounds. Charmander, a fire pokemon. Also known as the lizard pokemon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly. Height: 2 feet. Weight: 19 pounds." Seth looked at Ash.

"Let me get this straight. If that little flame on his tail goes out, that means he'll die?" Ash nodded.

"I met my Charmander in a bad condition. Its trainer abandoned him and he refused to leave. I had to show him that his original trainer didn't care for him so that he would allow me to get him to the Pokemon Center." Seth nodded.

"All I wanted to know."

"Dratini, a dragon type pokemon. This pokemon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger. Height: 5 foot 11 inches. Weight: 7 pounds." Nefetari shuddered.

"It sheds its skin. That ain't right." She muttered to herself. She shook her head when Misty started to talk.

"You have to go around and catch wild pokemon. Once you catch tem, you have to train them to get stronger. Especially if you plan to go to the pokemon league." Ash nodded.

"You have to beat the Elite Four in order to get to the champion. If you win there, you are titled the new champion and a pokemon master." All the yami's suddenly froze as a voice rang through their heads.

"I guess you have all met your starter pokemon. And I also suppose you have figured at what it is I want you to do before you can go back home." Seth growled in his head.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" The voice laughed loudly.

"You'll find out who I am in due time Priest. As for what I'm talking about, I want you all to be pokemon trainers. You are going to journey through this land until you are all strong enough. When one of you becomes the Pokemon Master then I will send you home. This is only the first part of your task, however. The second part will be revealed later. Until then…" The voice faded away from their minds as all of them blinked. Misty looked at them all worriedly.

"Are you all okay?" Yami blinked and then smiled warmly.

"We're fine. So, where is the first town where there is one of these gyms?" Ash thought for a moment.

"Well, the first gym is in Viridian City, but that gym leader is way to tough to fight with starter pokemon. All of your pokemon are at level 5. The first gym you want to go to is in Pewter City. My friend Brock is the leader there. He would probably be glad to have someone to battle." Yami nodded.

"I see. Well, my friends and me should go now. We need to start as soon as possible and now seems to be the best time…" Ash looked at them.

"Well, me and Misty could travel along with you all if you wouldn't mind." Nefetari nodded.

"That would be nice. You both sound like you know your way around these places pretty well."

"So it's settled. But shouldn't you all take some supplies with you. It's going to be a long journey." The yami's all blinked.

"We never thought about that…" Yami muttered. As soon as the words left his mouth, however, a bag popped up next to each yami. Nefetari immediately looked through it while Ash and Misty looked at the bags suspiciously.

"How did they do that?" Ash asked himself silently.

"Hey, we have all the supplies we need in here. Even Alicia's MP3 player is in here." Seth nodded.

"Looks like whoever brought us here isn't as cruel as we all thought." He muttered so that Misty and Ash couldn't hear them. Jono pulled out a red and white ball out of his bag.

"What are these little balls?" He pressed the button in the middle, causing the ball to grow in size. "What the…?" Ash looked at him as if he were an idiot. (Even though he is)

"That's a Poke Ball. You use them to catch wild pokemon."

"Oh…" Jono just looked at the ball blankly. Seth shook his head.

"What an idiot…" he whispered under his breath. Ash stood up.

"Well, if you all want to go now we'd better hurry. We want to leave early so you have more time to get there. We'll have to go through Viridian forest before nightfall. Trust me, you don't want to sleep out there at night." Yami stood up. "Oh, but before we start on the actual journey…maybe you should talk to Professor Oak…that way you can get a Pokedex…" Yami looked through his bag and pulled something out.

"You mean this thing?" Ash looked at the item suspiciously and sighed.

"Yep, that's it…I guess we go to Viridian then…" Yami nodded.

"Right! Let's go!"

Okay…here is the reason for me not putting in Professor Oak…I couldn't think of anything for him to say or anything…I'm sorry to anyone who wanted him to be in here…I hope you all forgive me…

READ AN REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, it didn't take long to get enough reviews for the next chapter. Since I have 3, as promised, I'm going to make a new chapter!

Chapter 5:

"Well, are we all ready?" asked Ash as all of the Yugioh gang along with Misty, Ash, and Pikachu stood outside of Ash's house. The Yugioh gang all nodded.

"We're ready to start this little journey of ours, I guess." Answered Bakura bitterly. The last thing he wanted to do was travel Ra knows where with all of these freaks. 'Why me?' he asked himself silently.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ash exclaimed as they all began to walk out of Pallet Town. Yami nodded as he followed behind Ash.

"So we're going to go through Viridian forest first?" Ash shook his head.

"Viridian City first, then Viridian forest." Yami nodded in understanding. Suddenly, a young boy ran up to them.

"HEY! ARE ANY OF YOU STARTER TRAINERS?" The entire Yugioh gang raised their hands. The boy sweatdropped at them. "Um…how about you," He pointed to Yami and Yugi, who was sitting comfortably in Yami's arms. "Do you want to battle?"

Yami pointed to Yugi. "H-him battle y-you?" The boy nodded. "W-well, I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! Are you afraid?" Yami growled at the boy and looked down at Yugi. Yugi looked back at him and nodded. Yami sighed.

"Fine. Go Yugi!" Yugi jumped out of Yami's arms and landed in front of him. The boy grinned.

"I'll choose, Bulbasaur!" A green, four-legged pokemon with a bulb on its back appeared. Yugi cocked his head to the side.

"Pichu Pi? (What's that?)" Yami reached into his pocket and pulled at the Pokedex he had received from Professor Oak. He pointed it at the green pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, a stage one grass pokemon. It carries a seed on its back right from birth. As it grows older, the seed also grows larger. Attacks are, Leech Seed, Tackle, Vine Whip, and Sleep Powder." Yami nodded his thanks to Ash, but then thought of something.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" (What are my attacks?) Yami pointed his pokedex at Yugi.

"Attacks are, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, and Growl." Yami looked at Yugi.

'What should I tell him to do? Maybe a Thunder Shock.' "Yugi! Use Thunder Shock!" Yugi nodded and looked at Bulbasaur.

"PICHU!" Yugi let off a spark of electricity and let it hit the Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur, however, didn't look fazed by the attack. Yami and Yugi, both, looked shocked.

"Bulbasaur! Vine Whip!" Two vines came out of the Bulbasaur's back and wrapped around Yugi. They picked him up and threw him across the ground. Yugi slowly got up, his legs a little shaky. Yami ran over to Yugi.

"Yugi! Aibou! Are you okay?" Yugi looked at Yami and nodded slightly. Yugi looked at the Bulbasaur determinedly and took off at it as fast as his little legs would allow. He slammed into the Bulbasaur's side, causing it to roll across the ground several times. Yami looked slightly amazed by this. " Wha…?" Ash looked at Yami.

"Yugi just used hi Quick Attack. And by how hard he hit, it don't look like that Bulbasaur is going to get up anytime soon." But to his surprise, the Bulbasaur slowly got up and limped back in front of his trainer. "I could be wrong about that…"

"Bulbasaur! Use your Sleep Powder!" The Bulbasaur shook the bulb on its back, causing a blue powder to come off of it. Yugi began to rock back and forth, suddenly, feeling very tired. "Now Bulbasaur! Use a Tackle attack!" Bulbasaur charged at Yugi and rammed into him. Yugi fell into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Yami's eyes widened.

"YUGI!" He ran next to Yugi and knelt down. "Aibou! Wake up!" He picked Yugi up and sat him in his lap.

"Alright! I won my first battle! Time to win my second!" He pointed to Nefetari and Alicia, who was currently listening to her MP3 play. Nefetari nodded.

"Fine! Ash, what are Alicia's attacks?" Ash pointed Dexter at Alicia.

"Attacks are, Ember, Leer, Smokescreen, and Tackle." Nefetari nodded and put Alicia down, completely forgetting that she had her MP3 player still.

"Bulbasaur! Tackle it!" Bulbasaur charged at Alicia only to have her spin out of the way. Bulbasaur skidded to a halt, turned, and charged again. And once again, Alicia spun out of the way. "Wha…? How is she dodging all of my attacks?" Alicia looked at everyone around her, only to see that she was fighting. She quickly pulled off her headphones, ran up to Nefetari, and gave her the headphones along with her MP3 player. Nefetari giggled.

"This must be how. She was dancing to the music." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Figures" Nefetari giggled again.

"Alright Alicia! Use an Ember attack!" Flames appeared on Alicia's back as she opened her mouth. Fire flew out of her mouth as she hit the Bulbasaur directly. The Bulbasaur looked shocked for a moment, however, he soon fell over. The boy opened his eyes wide, shocked.

"H-how did you beat me in one hit?" Ash shook his head at the boy.

"You obviously are a starter trainer. Grass pokemon are weak against fire pokemon." The boy nodded.

"I guess that would explain it…" Nefetari picked up Alicia and hugged her tightly.

"Way to go Alicia!" Alicia pulled on Nefetari's arm, signaling that she wanted her to loosen her grip. Nefetari giggled nervously.

"S-sorry about that." She looked over at Yami who was still trying to wake Yugi up. She walked over to him. "Is he okay big brother?" Yami shook his head.

"I don't know. He won't wake up." Misty walked over with some sort of spray in her hand.

"Here. This will revive him. You'll see. He'll be fine." Yami nodded and took the spray from Misty.

"Thank you." He sprayed some of the medicine on Yugi and watched him carefully. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.

"P-Pi… Pichu Pichu Pi? (Wha…What happened Yami?) Yami hugged Yugi lightly to his chest.

"Thank goodness you're alright aibou." Yugi cocked his head and attempted to wrap his little arms around Yami's neck.

"Pichu Pichu Pi." (It's all right Yami.) Yami just hugged him a little more tightly.

Alicia tugged on Nefetari's pant leg. "Cyndaquil?" (Nefetari?) Nefetari looked down at Alicia.

"What is it Alicia?" Alicia pointed to her MP3 player. "OH! Here you go." She handed the MP3 player back to Alicia, who immediately began to listen to it. Ash looked around at everyone.

"Are you all ready to get to, at least, Viridian City? We can stay the night at a hotel or something." Yami nodded.

"We'd better hurry though. It looks like It's about to rain." Sure enough, the clouds looked a dark gray. Nefetari shuddered.

"It looks more like it's about to storm. I hate storms," She muttered to herself as they began to walk away. Seth wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I'm right here if it does start to storm. You have nothing to be afraid of." Nefetari laid her head on Seth's shoulder.

"Okay, I'll be fine." Seth nodded.

"We're almost there," Ash announced as they came near the end of the road.

Or, so they thought...

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh…

Chapter 6:

Yami held Yugi in his arms once again as they all continued down the road to Viridian City. Alicia, once again listening to her MP3 player, was dancing to the music as she walked next to Nefetari. Ryou walked slowly next to Bakura, who had his arms crossed and glared at everything in sight. Marik had Malik wrapped around his neck like a snake and was following Bakura's example to glare at every little thing that dared cross into his sight. Seth and Jono just walked silently as Seto and Joey continuously glared at one another. Ash and Misty waked side by side while Pikachu sat quietly on Ash's shoulder. Yami sighed.

"How much farther is it?" Ash looked at Yami and shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I'm really not sure. It shouldn't be much further though…" Just then to little girls skipped up to them.

"HI! Are you ALL pokemon trainers?" They all nodded. One of the girls pointed to Yami and the other to Bakura. "Will you two battle us?" Yami looked at Bakura and grimaced.

"Both of us against the two of you?" The two girls nodded. Yami sighed. "I really don't think…" He was cut off by Bakura.

"Come on pharaoh! We can beat these two children!" Ryou backed up slightly. He didn't want to fight.

Yami glared at Bakura. "You don't really care that Ryou doesn't want to fight, do you?" Bakura shook his head and glared on Yami.

"Why would I care about HIM?" Ryou sat down pitifully and whimpered. Why did Bakura always have to be so mean? Ryou loved Bakura, but Bakura obviously didn't feel the same. "Get over here hikari!" Ryou walked over to Bakura sadly and sat next to him.

"Eevee? (What?)" Bakura grinned darkly.

"I want you to defeat these two little girls. If you don't…well, you face a certain punishment. I'm sure you're familiar with it…" Bakura pulled out a dagger and showed Ryou who in turn backed up and hid behind Yami. Yami knelt down next to Ryou.

"Don't worry Ryou. As long as I'm here I'll make sure Bakura doesn't lay a hand on you…" Ryou looked up at Yami with hopeful eyes. Yami nodded and Ryou yipped happily. Yami stood back up and glared at Bakura. "You'd better keep your dirty hands off of him Tomb Robber!" Bakura growled.

"Who asked you pharaoh! It is my business, not yours!" Yami smirked.

"Whatever. We will battle now, but you won't be acting as the trainer…I will. I don't trust you and if you dare try to stop me, I suggest you try now." Bakura growled but stayed where he was. "Good. You finally know your place. Now, Yugi, Ryou? Are you two ready?" Yugi and Ryou nodded at Yami.

"Pi Pichu Pi!" (I'm ready this time!) Yami smiled at Yugi.

"Eevee Eevee Eev…(I'll try my best…) Ryou shuddered slightly.

Yami nodded. "Good. GO RYOU, YUGI!"

Okay, short I know, but I've had a stressful past three weeks and it's finally catching up to me. Sorry!

READ AND REVIEW FOR A NEW CHAPTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh…

Chapter 7:

The two little girls looked at each other and grinned. "GO JIGGLYPUFF, CLEFAIRY!" Two little pink pokemon appeared, one shorter and fatter then the other. Yami sweatdropped.

'Two little pink cream puffs…okay…' Yami pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the two pokemon in front of Yugi and Ryou.

"Clefairy, the fairy pokemon. Its adorable behavior and cry make it highly popular. However, this cute pokemon is rarely found." Yami sweatdropped yet again.

'That tells me a lot…' He pointed it at Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon. Looking into its cute, round eyes causes it to sing a relaxing melody, inducing its enemies to sleep." Yami nodded.

'So it can put a pokemon to sleep by singing…I wonder what Ryou's attacks are.' He pointed the pokedex at Ryou.

"Attacks are, Tackle, Scratch, Quick Attack, and growl." Yami looked at Ryou.

"Alright! Jigglypuff! Clefairy! Use your sing attacks!" The two girls yelled in unison as there pokemon began to sing soothingly. Yugi and Ryou covered their ears, Ryou with much more difficulty then Yugi. Yami, who didn't bother to cover his ears, began to sway back and forth. He yawned and fell to his knees, hardly able to keep his eyes open. All of the yami's, hikari's, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu began to yawn and fall asleep, except for Ryou, Yugi, and Alicia, who was STILL listening to her MP3 player. The two pink pokemon finally stopped singing, allowing Yugi and Ryou to uncover their ears. Yugi and Ryou looked around to see everyone, but Alicia, asleep.

The two girls grinned evilly. One girl pulled out another poke ball and threw it at Ryou. The ball hit Ryou and he was forced inside of it. Yugi gaped at the ball and wondered (1 How was Ryou able to fit in there? and (2 Why did the girls grin like that when they threw it at him. Alicia, finally noticing what was happening, turned off her MP3 player and ran over to Yugi. She stared at the ball carefully for a moment and, not knowing what else to do, pressed the button in the center of the ball. Yugi and Alicia watched as Ryou came back out of the ball and shook his fur out.

"Eevee…" (Thank you…) Alicia nodded.

"Cyndaquil!" (You're welcome!) Ryou, Yugi, and Alicia all glared at the two girls, finally realizing what they were doing, they were trying to kidnap them. The girls glared right back. One of the girls grabbed another poke ball out and threw it in the air.

"GO PIDGEOTTO!" A bird pokemon appeared and Ryou, Yugi, and Alicia backed up when they realized how much bigger it was compared to them. "Pidgeotto, grab the…Charmander for us!" The Pidgeotto nodded and flew above the three little pokemon and grabbed Seto by the tail. Alicia immediately growled and let the flames appear on her back at full power. The Pidgeotto didn't even looked fazed and flew back to its owner. Seto moaned lightly as he began to wake.

"Ch-Charmander?" (Wha-What's happening?) Seto looked around and growled at the Pidgeotto that was carrying him. He grabbed a hold of its leg and bit down on it, The Pidgeotto let out a loud squawk and dropped Seto on the ground. He immediately got up and ran over to the others. The flames that had appeared on Alicia's back were now smoking, making it very difficult for the girls to see them and everyone else behind them. The two girls looked at the Pidgeotto.

"Use gust Pidgeotto! Get rid of all that smoke!" The Pidgeotto did as told and in the process blew Yugi, Ryou, Alicia, and Seto back where the yami's and all the others laid. In surprise and shock, Yugi accidentally let out a large jolt of electricity, which just so happened to hit the Pidgeotto. With a cry of pain, Pidgeotto fell to the ground. The two girls looked shocked at first, then both growled. "Pidgeotto! Return!" The two girls recalled Pidgeotto into the poke ball. Yugi blinked.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" (Did I really do that?) Ryou, Alicia, and Seto all nodded with a shocked look on there face. The two girls glared at the 4 little pokemon in front of them.

"You four are beginning to annoy us." The other girl pulled out 4-poke balls and threw them in the air. 4 bigger pokemon appeared and glared at the 4 smaller one's below them. There was a Golem, an Onix, an Umbreon, and an Ursaring. Yugi, Alicia, Ryou, and Seto all backed away in a panic.

"Eev Eevee eev eev?" (Now what do we do guys?)

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or pokemon…

Chapter 8:

"CYNDA!" (RUN!) She turned and began to run into the forest, but was stopped as the Onix's tail came down in front of her. Alicia flew backwards at the force and landed on the ground. Yugi ran up to her.

"Pichu Pichu Pi?" (Are you all right?) Alicia nodded and got back up slowly. She glared up at the Onix as its tail recoiled. One of the two girls chuckled.

"What's the matter? Do you 4 understand that you can't win now?" The 4 just glared at them and there pokemon as they began to move towards them. Alicia, once again, began to make a smokescreen to protect them with. When the smoke got thick enough, Seto, Yugi, Alicia, and Ryou took off into the forest. The girls caught a glimpse of them as they went into the forest and glared at their pokemon. "What are you 4 waiting for? GO GET THEM!" The Onix, Golem, and Ursaring all nodded and ran into the forest after the 4 little pokemon. The Umbreon, on the other hand, just sat down and looked at its masters defiantly. "THAT MEANS YOU TOO!" The Umbreon glared at them, and slowly walked into the forest. The two girls glanced up at the other pokemon that had yet to wake up and grinned at one another.

**In the forest:**

Yugi, Alicia, Seto, and Ryou all ran as fast as there little legs could carry them, dodging trees and rocks as they ran. Finally, when they thought it was safe, they stopped by a small stream to rest.

"Cyndaquil Cynda…?" (What are we gonna do…?) Yugi looked up at her.

"Pichu…" (Hide…) Seto glared at Yugi.

"Charmander Charmander Char!" (We won't get anything done that way!) Ryou sighed and sat next to Alicia.

"Eevee Eevee Eev…" (We'll figure something out…) Alicia nodded. Suddenly, they heard a crash from behind them and gasped. 3 of the pokemon had followed them! They were about to run away again, when the Onix wrapped its tail around Yugi. They all turned as Yugi began to struggle. However, it was all in vain as he gave up and became limp in the rock snakes iron grip. Alicia looked ready to cry, until, that is, the Ursaring grabbed a hold of Seto and crushed him against its chest. As Yugi did, Seto began to struggle, until he finally had to give up. Alicia was now angry. There was not a trace of fear on her features as the Golem turned into a solid boulder and rolled at full speed towards her. It wasn't until Golem got closer and Alicia realized how much bigger it was compared to her, that she froze in fear and was hit with full force. She flew backwards, into a tree, and passed out. Ryou stood there; scared out of his mind, as the three pokemon looked at him and began to advance on him.

He slowly began to back away as they came closer, until he backed into a tree. He closed his eyes tightly as the Ursaring gave Seto to the Onix, and charged at Ryou. Suddenly, a black pokemon launched itself onto the Ursaring and began to bite its neck. The Ursaring began to try to claw wildly at the being, until the bites and scratches, which he had missed the being and hit itself, became too much and it finally fainted. The black being glared at the Onix and Golem who, together, began to advance on Ryou and it. Ryou began to shake fearfully as the Onix swung its tail at the black being and it was knocked off of its feet. The Golem, once again, made itself into a boulder and attacked Ryou. Ryou quickly dodged it and ran deeper into the forest. He stopped though, when he remembered that the others were still with the evil pokemon. Though afraid, he turned back to face the 2 pokemon that were left.

However, when he got there, the two pokemon laid on the ground, fainted. He looked around frantically. Yugi, Seto, and Alicia weren't anywhere to be seen! Ryou began to panic as he began to run through the forest. He ended up running back to where he others laid. Only problem was, there was no Malik, Joey, or Pikachu. Alicia, Yugi, and Seto, however, sat next to their owners. The black pokemon he had seen before sat by a tree, scratches and cuts all over its body. It looked up at Ryou and stood up. Ryou gasped. It was the Umbreon! He began to back away, afraid that it wanted to hurt him. The Umbreon, however, stopped advancing on him when it noticed how scared he looked.

"Umbreon Umbreon!" (I won't hurt you!)

I know it sucks and it's short, but…I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh…or pokemon…or anything else…

Chapter 9:

Ryou looked at the Umbreon doubtfully. "Eevee Eev…?" (You won't…?) The Umbreon shook its head.

"Umbreon Umbreon Um." (I've never liked my trainers.) Ryou looked at it carefully.

"Eevee Eevee Eev Eevee?" (How do I know I can trust you?) The Umbreon was about to answer when a groan was heard. Ryou looked over and saw Bakura beginning to wake up. Ryou quickly ran to his side.

"Eevee Eevee Eevee?" (Are you alright 'Kura?) Bakura pushed Ryou away.

"Don't touch me!" He spat. He stood up and looked around. He noticed that a few of the pokemon were missing and growled at Ryou. "What did you do?" He slowly advanced on Ryou.

Ryou began to back away fearfully. The Umbreon immediately growled and jumped in front of Ryou. Bakura backed away from the Umbreon and tripped over a tree root. The Umbreon made a sound that sounded like laughter. Bakura looked angrier than he ever had before. He was about to stand up and charge at the Umbreon when something bound him to the ground. He looked up and saw a smirking Yami standing over him. He began to struggle wildly.

"DAMMIT PHAROAH! LET ME FREE!" Yami chuckled deeply.

"I don't think I will quite yet. You need to cool off for a little while." Bakura was now fuming as the Umbreon approached him and growled in his face. Bakura immediately fell backwards again. Only this time, he landed in a puddle of mud. Yami was now rolling on the ground from laughter. The King of Thieves was covered from head to toe in mud. "And I thought tomb robbers were supposed to be graceful!" Bakura growled at Yami.

"Have you noticed that a few of your little friends are missing?" He snapped. Yami stopped laughing and looked around. He suddenly gasped.

"Where's Joey, Malik, and Ash's Pikachu? And what happened to Yugi, Seto, and Alicia!" Yami ran up to Yugi and looked at all of the cuts and scratches on his small body. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Yami. He let out a small smile as Yami hugged him to his chest. "Thank goodness you're all right aibou."

"Pichu Pichu Pi." (I'm glad too.) Yami chuckled slightly. He then looked at Yugi seriously.

"What happened aibou? Where are the others?" Yugi looked down sadly.

/Yami. Those two girls that we battled sent out a bunch of really powerful pokemon. They beat me, Seto, and Alicia but Ryou was able to get away./ Yami nodded.

"So those girls must've kidnapped the others while you 4 were in the forest. We need to find out where they are." Yugi nodded. The Umbreon walked up to Yami and Yugi.

"Umbreon Umbreon Umbre." (I know where they are.) Yami cocked his head to the side.

(What did it say aibou?)(1)

/It said that it knows where they are./ Yami looked at the Umbreon.

(Do you think we can trust it?) Yugi nodded.

/It saved Alicia, Seto, and me. I'm sureit can be trusted./ Yami nodded.

"Alright, as soon as everyone else wakes up, we'll get the back." Just then, Nefetari and Seth began to stir.

"W-what's going on here Yami?" Yami sighed.

"It seems that those two girls we battled earlier kidnapped Joey and Malik. Not to mention Ash's Pikachu." Nefetari gasped.

"That's horrible!" Seth grunted.

"I knew something wasn't right about those two girls…" Nefetari cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Seth shrugged.

"Just something in their voices and aura." Yami sweatdropped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Seth though for a moment.

"I don't know. I just thought I was imagining things. I do that sometimes." Nefetari laughed nervously.

"Remember, he was a psycho at one time." Seth glared.

"Was not…and why would you bring that up!" Nefetari began to whistle innocently. Yami glared.

"Now is not the time to goof around. We have to get everyone up so we can get the others back." Nefetari sighed.

"Sure…ruin all of my fun why don't you. I guess you're right though."

"Then what are we waiting for! We need to get everyone up…NOW!" Nefetari and Seth nodded.

"RIGHT!"

(1)The yami's can only understand the hikaris not other pokemon.

READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

To answer a few questions that Mjus asked me…Oh and before I answer them, don't worry! I'm not planning to stop this story anytime soon. I always finish what I start so…to answer your questions.

(1) No, they won't be able to recall Ryou…if you ever watch the show you notice that the red light in the center of the poke ball has to go out before a pokemon is officially caught. The light was still red when Alicia released Ryou from the poke ball. Probably should have put that in the chapter it was on.

(2) If the two girls are from Team Rocket or not…(smirks) You'll have to wait and see…(hint) I assure you, you will be seeing more of them as the story goes on. (giggles)

(3) If the hikaris will be the same when they go back to their world after evolving…I'll leave that for you to find out at the end!

(4) Will Bakura capture the Umbreon…we'll see ina few more chapters!

(5) Yes, Ash and Misty are still asleep at the moment.

Well, hopefully that takes care of what you asked! And like I said before…I won't be stopping this story. It may take me a while to update it, but I won't quit.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh…

Chapter 10:

Yami, Seth, and Nefetari soon had everyone awake and alerted of what had happened when they had been asleep. Bakura, however, was still bound and sitting in the mud, mumbling curses in every language he knew. Yami just watched him smugly and laughed whenever Bakura would start to thrash around in his binds to no avail. Marik looked angry about not having Malik with him and Jono looked flat out pissed, but Ash just looked worried. He had an idea who those two girls were and he was feeling pretty stupid for not thinking about it before.

"So," Yami started, looking at the Umbreon. "Where are these trainers?" The Umbreon nodded towards a cliff that was hovering over the forest.

"Umbreon Umbre!" (They're this way!) The Umbreon started towards the cliff, but suddenly stopped and collapsed to the ground, growling in pain. Alicia looked at the Umbreon, wondering what was hurting it. That's when she saw a blinking red light around its neck. Alicia ran up to it and looked around its neck carefully. There was a black collar wrapped around its neck. They didn't see it before since the Umbreon was black also! Alicia pointed to the Umbreon's neck.

"Cyndaquil! Cynda Cyndaquil Cynda!" (Come here! There's a collar on it!) Seto, Yugi, and Ryou ran over and looked at it closely.

/She's right Yami./ Yugi muttered through his link with Yami. Yami walked over as well and looked at it. He went to touch it, but he was shocked on his hand causing him to pull away. He glared at the collar while he blew on his fingers.

Yugi…maybe you should try a Thunder Shock attack. Maybe that will destroy it. Yugi nodded and let out a strong Thunder Shock. It hit the collar and Alicia who was standing a little to close. Alicia screamed and flames appeared on her back. She attacked Yugi with her Ember attack against Yugi. Yugi made a little 'Eep!' sound and jumped out of the way. There was a small explosion from around the Umbreon's neck as the collar blew up. The Umbreon slowly stood up and looked around.

"Umbreon…" (Thank you…) It muttered. It once again began to walk towards the cliff, all of the others following. Bakura blinked from his position in the mud.

"BAKA PHARAOH! GET ME OUT OF THESE BINDS!" Bakura yelled as everyone began to leave, except for Ryou. Ryou sat next to Bakura and looked at Yami with pleading eyes.

"Aww…Ryou! Do I have to let him go?" Yami whined. Ryou nodded his head and Yami sighed. "Fine…" he muttered, releasing Bakura from the binds. Bakura immediately jumped up and tackled Yami to the ground, getting mud all over him. Ash and Misty sweatdropped while everyone else just sighed. Jono and Marik both grinned and tackled Yami and Bakura. Soon it was just a childish wrestling match. Ash and Misty turned to Nefetari and Seth who were leaning on one another and glaring at the tangle of limbs in front of them.

"Do they always do that?" Misty asked as Yami yelled something about Jono biting his arm. Nefetari and Seth both nodded.

"Always." They answered. Seto snorted at them and sat down by a tree. He was still tired from their encounter with the bigger pokemon, even though he would never admit it. Alicia, Yugi, and Ryou were busy watching the wrestling match, wondering who was going to win. Two hands suddenly lunged out and grabbed a hold of Nefetari's legs. Nefetari blushed, screamed, and grabbed the hands in a death grip. She ripped them off of her leg and threw the surprised owners into the tree behind her. She looked at the owners and glared. 'Surprise, surprise.' She thought to herself. There was Marik and Bakura up against the tree. Bakura was upside down, blinking confusedly. Marik was just sitting there rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Nefetari. Yami and Jono, who had stopped wrestling, were now rolling around on the ground and laughing. Nefetari's face turned even redder and she stepped behind Seth when she noticed Marik getting up and glaring. Ash blinked and looked at Misty.

"Remind me never to touch her." Misty nodded and looked at Ash suspiciously.

"Why would you of? Do you like her?" Ash blushed.

"No! I just don't want to end up like them." He said pointing at Marik and Bakura, who was now sitting the right way. Nefetari sighed and walked out from behind Seth when she felt the warmth in her face disappear.

"Can we just go find the others now?" she asked. Yami finally stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his face.

"S-sure, as soon as Bakura comes out of his shock and Jono stops laughing…" Yami laid back and held his sides, breathing deeply. Nefetari looked up at Seth.

"Can we just leave them?" She asked. Seth smirked.

"As much as I would love to be alone with you," He winked. "We have to stay together." Nefetari blushed at his comment and groaned. She quickly turned away from everyone and hid her face behind her hands. Seth shook his head in amusement. It didn't take much to make her blush.

Back in the Yu-Gi-Oh world… 

Mokuba woke up and looked at his clock. It was 11:00 A.M.! Why didn't his brother wake him up? Mokuba quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair as best he could. He quickly ran out of his room and into his brothers to see if he was still in bed as well. He opened the door and blinked when he didn't see anybody. He looked around the room carefully. Something was wrong. His brother's bed wasn't made…and his brief case was still there along with his laptop. His brother never went ANYWHERE without them. He closed the door and went downstairs to see if he was there.

He had searched everywhere around the house. He was becoming really worried. He went back to his brother's room to see if his brother just took everything out of the brief case and carried all to work with him and took his other laptop with him. Mokuba opened the brief case and looked into it. Everything was there except for…the Millennium Rod! Mokuba gasped. Seto never took the Millennium Rod out unless there was an emergency. Mokuba quickly got up and grabbed the phone. He dialed Yugi's number waiting for someone to answer. Finally someone answered.

"Hello?" Came a depressed sounding old voice.

"Grandpa Moto! I was wondering if Yugi and Alicia were there." Solomon sighed on the other end.

"I-I'm afraid that Alicia and Yugi are missing Mokuba. They disappeared sometime last night…I have no idea where they are…" Solomon sounded really upset.

"T-they're gone too?" Mokuba asked slowly. Solomon sounded a bit surprised.

"What do you mean 'they're gone too?' Who else is missing Mokuba?" Mokuba gulped, feeling a few tears well up in his eyes.

"My Ni-sama is missing…I-I can't find him anywhere. I'll call all of the other's to see if they're there." Solomon quickly stopped him.

"Don't bother Mokuba…I already called everyone. Joey, Ryou, and Malik are missing as well. Serenity, Ishizu, and Ryou's father have no idea where they are or what happened to them…" Mokuba sniffled, feeling tears fall down his cheeks.

"O-okay, thanks f-for your help…" Before Mokuba hung up Solomon stopped him.

"Mokuba! Why don't you come over to the Game Shop? I'll watch you until we find your brother, and I'm sure we could both use the company…" Mokuba nodded.

"S-sure…I'll be there…" Mokuba quickly hung up and collapsed onto his brother's bed. The familiar scent of the other calmed him slightly though it did not stop the tears that fell. Mokuba laid there for about an hour, sobbing. Finally, he dried his eyes and called for the limo to pick him up and take him to the Game Shop.

Back in the Pokemon world… 

Malik slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a cage in a very dark place. He noticed that he could easily get through the bars of the cage, so he did just that. He quickly moved out of the cage and looked around. He noticed a light coming around the corner, so he quickly moved over to it. He looked around the corner to see if anyone was there. He saw a man with blue hair, a woman with red hair, and a cat looking pokemon sitting around a table.

"I can't believe they actually worked!" exclaimed the man. The woman smacked him in the head.

"Of course they worked!" she yelled. "They were my idea after all." The cat looking pokemon laughed.

"These holographic images and voice imitators work perfectly! We can have any image we want AND any voice we want! And the mind control collars, they work perfectly on those pokemon we stole earlier from those other trainers." The girl scowled suddenly.

"Yeah, except for that Umbreon…We could have had all of the pokemon if it weren't for him!" The man grinned.

"At least we finally got the twerps Pikachu!" He held up a glass container with Ash's Pikachu in it. Malik narrowed his eyes.

'They tricked us!' he thought to himself, looking into the other cages. He finally found Joey snoring and laying in an…odd position. Malik shook his head and poked Joey with his tail. Joey opened his eyes and yawned, revealing his sharp teeth. Malik immediately pulled his tail out, remembering what had happened to Jono.

"Totidile…Totidile To?" (What exactly…am I doing here?) Malik just snorted. He let a few flames come out of his mouth, melting the bars and freeing the other pokemon. Not wanting to alert the three in the other room, Malik put his tail up to his mouth signaling the other to be quiet. Joey nodded and followed Malik over to the corner to spy on the people and pokemon in the room. Malik spotted Ash's Pikachu on the table above them and smirked.

'They're making this way to easy.' He thought to himself. Pikachu was now awake, but looked completely miserable in the glass case. Malik hit the table with his tail lightly causing it to rock slightly. Pikachu looked down at Malik and Joey. It stood up and pointed to an opening. Malik looked over and noticed that they were in a cave. Malik went under Joey and lifted him up with his head so that Joey could reach the glass case that Pikachu was in. Joey quickly grabbed it, but it was heavier than he thought. The glass case, along with Joey and Pikachu fell to the floor. The glass shattered causing the three occupants to look up in alarm. The cat like pokemon pointed at them.

"Jesse, James! They're gettin' away!" Pikachu and Joey quickly got up and made a break for the front of the cave. Malik followed, though was much slower then the others since he had to slither through the cave. The aforementioned Jesse and James grabbed two poke balls each and threw them out.

"Go! Onix, Arbok!" The rock snake appeared as it had before, but was now accompanied by a purple snake with black designs. Malik began to move faster. That snake looked suspiciously like a cobra and he didn't want to get bit by it.

"Go Golem, Weezing!" The same pokemon that looked like a turtle appeared, but was followed by an odd looking floating pokemon. Jesse looked at Arbok and Onix.

"Don't you dare let them get away!" The two nodded and chased after the three who were out of the cave and going down a path into the forest. Malik looked back and noticed the black collar around the Onix and Golem.

'What are those collars?' he asked himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed the Weezing and Golem speed by them and block their way into the forest. The three of them stopped and looked behind them. Onix and Arbok were gaining on them fast. The tree of them closed their eyes and waited for the blow, but it never came. Instead, they were knocked to the side by three familiar pokemon.

Alicia, Ryou, and Umbreon looked up ahead and noticed three very familiar pokemon about to be crushed by two more familiar pokemon and two that didn't look so familiar. The Umbreon looked at Alicia and Ryou.

"Umbreon Umbre!" (Use your Quick Attacks!) Ryou and Alicia nodded and together, along with the Umbreon, they knocked Malik, Joey, and Pikachu to the side before they were crushed. As a result, the four pokemon that had been chasing the crashed into one another and were knocked out. All of the others ran out of the clearing and looked at the scene in front of them. Ash suddenly gasped and ran over to the six fallen pokemon on the side of the path. He picked up Pikachu and hugged him.

"Pikachu! I'm so happy you're alright!" Pikachu looked at Ash happily.

"Pi, Pikachu." (Yeah, I know.) Nefetari ran over to Alicia and picked her up.

"Are you okay hikari?" she asked, noticing Alicia rubbing her head. Alicia nodded.

#I'm fine Nefetari…I just ran into a rock when I pushed Joey out of the way.# Nefetari smiled at her.

"You should be fine then." She sat Alicia down. Alicia immediately ran over to Ryou. Ryou immediately answered that he was all right when he saw her. Alicia smiled and ran back over to Nefetari. Marik and Jono ran over to their hikaris and picked them up. However, while Marik simply asked Malik if he was all right and Malik answered that he was fine, Marik just placed Malik around his neck so that Malik could get some rest. Jono, on the other hand, picked Joey up and hugged him to his chest.

"Are you okay hikari? I was so worried!" Seth and Nefetari looked at each other and blinked. Joey gagged.

(Well…I was fine, and I will be once I can breathe again!) Jono quickly released his tight hold on Joey and blushed.

"Sorry…" he muttered. That's when everyone heard someone yelling.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation…"

"To unite all people within our nation…"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"

"To extend our reach to the stars above…"

"Jesse!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Everyone except for Ash and Misty looked up at the Meowth hot air balloon and blinked.

"Who are those clowns?" everyone asked at the same time, pokemon and all.

Hope you all liked it!

READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Finally…I can update and there is no more writer's block…for now. And I am almost on Easter break and I plan to get quite a few updates up by then. Anyway…I'm sure you're all tired of waiting as it is, so here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or pokemon!

Jesse glared down at the six yugioh teens and their pokemon. "Clowns! Who are you all calling clowns? I mean, I wouldn't talk if I were you!" She suddenly pointed at Yami. "I mean, look at you! How many bottles of hair dye did you use? And how much hair gel did it take to get your hair to stand up like that?" She pointed at Bakura. "And you! It looks like you got in a fight with some bleach and definitely lost. I mean look at your hair!" She then pointed to Marik. "And…" she suddenly shuddered. "I can't say anything about your hair because you in general is just…scary." Marik gave a psychotic grin while Yami and Bakura scowled and patted their hair. As Jesse had been insulting the three yami's, Nefetari had found a particularly sharp rock and had picked it up. She grinned at the sharp end of it and then looked up at the balloon that the three 'villains' were in. She smirked and threw it at the balloon with all her might. Suddenly, a Fearow flew in front of the stone and had caught it in its beak. Nefetari growled.

"Stupid bird…" she mumbled. She suddenly smirked again as the bird flew right into the balloon, beak getting caught in the side of the balloon. It squawked loudly and began to struggle to get free. It soon got loose and flew away, but revealed a large hole in the side of the balloon where its beak had been caught. Jesse, James, and Meowth looked at he hole and blinked once before the balloon began to take off wildly into the distance.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the three yelled as they flew off. Nefetari laughed heavily as she watched them disappear.

"That was hilarious," she mumbled after she had finally stopped laughing. Ash and Misty watched as Team Rocket flew out of sight before they smiled slightly. Ash looked towards Viridian City. His smile widened as he looked at all of the other trainers with him.

"Hey! We're almost there. Viridian City is just over that hill." Nefetari whooped loudly.

"Finally! We can get out of this forest and on with our lives." She grinned and began to walk with the others out of the forest. Bakura simply snorted slightly and turned back to grab the bag that had fallen off of his arm when he had reached up to pat his hair. He scowled when he found the Umbreon with its head in his bag.

"Get out of there you stupid thing!" he yelled. Everyone turned back to look at him. Suddenly, the Umbreon was engulfed in a red light and disappeared. A pokeball rolled out of Bakura's bag, the center of it glowing red. The ball shook a couple of times before the light went out. Bakura blinked and slowly walked over and picked up his bag and the ball. "What happened?" he asked suspiciously, turning to Ash.

"It looks like that Umbreon wanted to be caught, so it caught itself in one of your pokeballs." Bakura began twitching.

"And that means what." Ash smiled a little.

"It means that the Umbreon is yours and you can use it to battle whenever you want." Bakura blew his top.

"YOU MEAN I'M STUCK WITH THAT ANNOYING OVERGROWN BLACK MUTT!" Bakura began to pant from his outburst. Ryou was now cowering at Bakura's feet fearfully. Ash simply nodded weakly.

"Um…yes. That's pretty much what it means." Bakura took a deep breath.

"Okay then." He said calmly. He quickly pushed passed all of them and began over the hill, Ryou right at his heel. Everyone shook their heads at him and followed behind, being sure to put a distance between him and them.

Back in the yugioh world…

Mokuba sat in the Game Shop's living room with Solomon quietly. Serenity was there as well, sniffling every now and then. She had taken Joey's disappearance pretty bad and hadn't been able to stop crying since. Mokuba sighed softly and picked up the cup of fruit punch that Yugi's grandpa had gotten him earlier. He slowly drank the rest that had been left and looked down at the cup. He suddenly growled in frustration and threw the cup across the room. Serenity and Solomon both looked shocked at Mokuba's reaction. Mokuba slid off of the chair that he was on and fell to his knees. Tears fell down his face as he hugged himself tightly.

"Mokuba, it'll be alright. I promise." Solomon said as he moved over to the crying child. He hugged him lightly as he began to cry heavier.

"I-I-I want Seto back. I don't want something bad to happen to him! I don't want to be alone!" he cried. Serenity turned away at Mokuba's words and began to cry again. Solomon's old tired eyes began to water slightly, but he immediately stopped the tears from falling.

"Mokuba, we'll find them. It'll be okay. They'll be perfectly fine." Mokuba continued to sob. He coughed slightly before an idea came to mind. He lightly hit himself on the forehead.

"Oh no…I forgot that Seto had to change his cell phone number. There were strange people that he didn't know calling him so he changed the number. (Can you do that?) I accidentally dialed his old number when I tried to call him. I should try again. Solomon! Can I use your phone?" Solomon nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes. Hurry and call. See if you can get a hold of him, and if so ask him if he knows where the others are." Mokuba nodded and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed the number and smiled in a little relief as it rang. One ring…Two ring…Three ring…there was a small click.

"Hello…?"

Back in the Pokemon World…

Seth cried out as his bag began to ring and vibrate. He quickly dropped it and opened it up to see what it was. He felt around for the source, blinking in confusion when he found it. He pulled it out and looked at the object. "Kaiba's cell phone?" he wondered to himself. He looked up to notice all of the other yami's glaring at him. Nefetari stomped over and pulled it out of his hands and opened it suspiciously.

"Hello…?" she asked. She heard a reluctant and sad voice on the other end.

"Seto…?" asked the voice. Nefetari blinked in confusion before she finally realized whose voice it was.

"MOKUBA! It's you!" She glared angrily at Seth. "You had Kaiba's phone and you didn't tell us!" Seth held up his hands defensively as all of the yami's growled at him.

"I didn't know I had it. If I had known I would have told you." He said quickly as all of the yami's took as step towards him.

"Hello! I'm still here." Mokuba called from his end of the phone. Nefetari put the phone back up to her ear.

"Okay, I'm back Mokuba. Listen Mokuba, its Nefetari so don't worry." Mokuba sighed in relief at knowing whom he was talking to.

"Nefetari! What's going on? And where are all of you? And is Seto there with you? And…" Nefetari quickly cut him off.

"Whoa Mokuba. Calm down. I can't exactly tell you where we are. We're in some other dimension or world or something like that. And your brother is fine. He was sort of turned into something called a pokemon. Pokemon are like animals with special abilities. I don't know what happened to turn him into one or what happened to turn Alicia, Yugi, Ryou, Joey, and Malik into pokemon either. But we're all fine. Mokuba, I can tell you've been worried and crying. It's going to be okay. We'll call to talk to you all every once and awhile, but right now, we've got to go and get started on our journey. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can't get home. So I'd better go." She heard Mokuba sniffled.

"Okay…call me if Seto gets turned back to normal…I'll tell the others and their families. Bye." Nefetari nodded slightly.

"Bye Mokuba. Take care." With that she closed the phone, ending the call. "Well, at least we have some tie to our world." She mumbled. She looked back at the others, only to see them all piled on Seth. She shook her head and walked over to them all. She shoved them all off of Seth and helped him up. She pulled him close and locked eyes with him. "You're SO lucky you didn't lose the bag or the phone. Then I would have to kill you. But since you have the phone in the first place, I don't see need for punishment." Seth swallowed nervously and nodded quickly. Nefetari smiled and shoved him away. "Okay, let's get going." She picked up her bag that she had dropped beside her earlier and began to walk back up the hill, all of the other yami's, hikari's, Ash, and Misty soon following.

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
